


Revenge for the Almost Victim - A Burn For You Outtake

by Strange_Hearts



Series: Burn For You Duo, Outtakes, and CR [3]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Other, Slight Dark Theme, Slight description of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Hearts/pseuds/Strange_Hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>What Rosalie did after Edward told her about the men who almost raped Bella.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge for the Almost Victim - A Burn For You Outtake

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  _Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._   
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _This is the second outtake to my Burn For You Story. It takes place after chapter nine of Burn For You._  
> **
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _Rosalie's Point of View_  
> **  
> 

“She's in the garage,” I heard Alice tell Edward as he headed to the house after having headed to Port Angeles to spy on his human girl. I mentally growled at that, yanking on the thing I was working a bit too hard, almost breaking it. Even after everything, I couldn't see what it was that had Edward so interested in the girl. She was so ordinary. Of course, the fact that he couldn't read her mind – a fact that had become known during the argument after the van accident, when we all wanted to know what she was thinking – might have something to do with it

Of course, if I was honest with myself, I knew what it was that interested him to her. I'd seen the look on his face, seen the way he defended her when he heard Jasper planning to kill her. She was his mate, the way Emmett was mine and Alice was Jasper's. I didn't think he quite realized it, though, and I wouldn't except it even if he did. A _human_ had no place with our kind, none.

Yet, I knew, without a doubt, that she would eventually get involved with us. Edward wasn't doing anything to stop it, after all. And, once that happened, it would be a matter of time before she found out what we were. And that was what worried me the most. While the main part of my dislike of her was part jealousy – for both her ability to have what I wanted, and Edward's affections, particularly after the way he treated me – a good part of it was also worry. Worry about what would happen when she finally stopped her silence, or when she would tell people about us. I didn't want to move so soon; mostly, though, I didn't to bring the Volturi down upon us, as Edward seemed determined to do.

And I had no doubt that she would break her silence. It was not a matter of if – it was when.

 _What do you want, Edward?_ I mentally asked him as I pushed myself out from under the car. I barely managed to keep myself from wrinkling my noise in disgust as the floral scent of the human waived off of him; obviously, his plans for just wanting and not interfering had been put wayside. It seemed that she had been in close contact with him, close enough to imprint her scent upon him.

“Did Alice mention anything that almost happened tonight?” he asked me casually. _No_ I thought, shaking my head. Curiosity immediately took root, though, that, even though I knew that it would have to do with his human, I had to asked about it. _Why?_

“Bella –“ I rolled my eyes at the mentioning of that human, but he didn't seem to notice – “was almost...she almost shared your fate tonight,” he said. I stiffened at knowing that, understanding exactly what he was saying, without needing to actually say it. And, even though I didn't like the human, I felt relieved to know that she hadn't, most likely thanks to Edward. I wouldn't wish being raped on anyone, not even those I didn't like. And yet, I wondered why he was telling me this. After all, I doubted he actually let them go...unless he did...

“Well, I was unable to do anything,” he said, in response to my question thought. I glared at him for the confirmation of where my mind was going. He didn't do anything about them? I did not like the sound of that. And then, he outlined why he was talking to me. I knew that I was being used by him to exact his revenge – that he was only coming to me because he knew that Carlisle would just figure out a way to deliver them to the police while being too cowardly to actually do it himself, even though he was acting the way one would act when their mates were in danger. Yet, as he talked, I couldn't help but want to do it, particularly after he mentioned that Bella wouldn't have been their first victims.

Once he'd heard my acquisition, he told me everything I needed to know about them, including what they looked like. I was surprised and impressed that Bella had been able to defend herself so well against them. Then, as he was repeatedly reminding me that I couldn't kill them – which, while I wouldn't mind doing that, I had no plans of doing, since death seemed to be something too easy for them – Alice, Jasper, and Emmett all came into the garage, telling me that they were coming. I saw that Alice had a digital camera in her hands, as did Edward.

I was confused about it, like he was, but his confusion soon disappeared, leaving me to realize that she must've just told him what it was for. He soon left after that, leaving us to our plotting.

* * *

 

It didn't take long to get a plan in place, one that would allow me to show these men exactly what they deserved for their actions against women without killing them, and also giving us maximum pleasure of serving justice. Both Emmett and Jasper had a part to play in this as well, though Alice would be doing nothing but filming what we did. It turned out that was what the camera was for; she planned on recording this little adventure for Edward, so that he would be able to see that his revenge was carried out to the fullest. Why she felt the need to do that, I didn't know, but I wasn't going to question it.

Esme, who had been hunting as the planning was going on, had no clue what we were planning to do, which was what we wanted. She wouldn't be able to keep it from Carlisle, even if she were to agree with our actions. And, while she hated the thought of violence, Esme didn't like the idea of any man doing something like that to women – her first marriage, the one she'd had with her husband Charles, who used to beat and take advantage of the rules of the time towards her, had ensured that she was against things like that. Still, even with that, she wouldn't be too approving of our actions, simply because Carlisle wouldn't – Carlisle had only let me have my revenge before because he knew that I was owed it.

I was easy to find where they'd tried to assault Bella. Her scent was easy to follow from the bookstore she'd gone to where they'd caught up with her. I easily picked up four distinct male scents, three of them with hints of blood, which surprised me. While Edward had mentioned that Bella was holding her own against them, I didn't think she'd done anything that would have them bleeding. She probably scraped a ring or something against them when hitting them.

We followed the scents to a bar that was closest to this part of town. The noise inside was low and, even from outside, the scents of blood, semen, vomit, and alcohol invaded our noses. I turned to Alice.

“They'll be coming out within half-an-hour if we just wait here,” she started to say to my unasked question. “However, if you or I –“ Jasper cut her off with a sound upon hearing her include herself there, for he had been the one who insisted that Alice go no where near them – “go in there now, they'll come out much sooner. If it's me they see, it'll take them five minutes to notice me, and two to follow me out. If it's you, it'll take them two minutes to notice you, and one to follow you out.”

It was clear what that meant. I motioned for the others to go somewhere else, fixed my shirt so that my cleavage was noticeable, and walked into the bar. I found the four immediately – they were not only the only group of men that were actually sitting together, but they were also muttering about how much it sucked that their prey – who I took to be Edward's human – had managed to get away. It was obvious, from they way they were lamenting, that they had no remorse for trying to attack Edward's human – they were only sad that they hadn't been able to ride her.

I studied them as I pretended to look around – everyone else in the bar had noticed me, so I needed to act as though I was looking for someone, so that those guys couldn't be pinned on knowing me should someone ask about them. It appeared that Edward had downplayed what his human did to them. Three of the four guys were definitely bruised and scraped up, one worse than the other two – that one had a broken-nose. I wondered what, exactly, his human had done to them in order for them to get like that. I was confused, though, as to why the fourth guy was unharmed, then figured that he'd probably gotten lucky in grabbing Edward's human somehow before she could land a blow on him

Of course, hearing one of them mutter about how it was all 'Lonnie's' fault that they'd gotten hurt had me confused. However, before they could say anything more about it, exactly two minutes after I walked in, just as Alice had known, the four worthless men caught sight of me. Their mutterings immediately stopped as excitement began to flash across their faces. Continuing my pretense that I was looking for someone, I heard one of them say to the others, “Looks like fortune favors us tonight. Just look at the slut.” I had to work hard to keep my anger from showing on my face. “She's way hotter than the brunette from earlier. Obviously, she was sent here just for us.”

“Well, how are we going to get her?” another asked, as, figuring I'd been there long enough, I turned to leave. It wouldn't take much for me to know what they would do – I'd still be able to hear them, after all.

“Easy. We just do the same thing as before,” the one who spoke before said.

“Well,” a third said, speaking strangely – I had the feeling that it was Broken-Nose Guy talking – “Will you be able to actually stick to the plan this time, Lonnie? Or are you going to be distracted again?”

“Shut the fuck up, Dick,” the first guy growled. I cataloged his name into my mind – Lonnie was the guy without any injuries from Edward's human, while Dick was the name of the guy who'd ended up with a broken nose. I walked away, purposely away from anywhere there would be a crowd. The four came out of the bar a minute after I'd left, following me until they hit the next intersection. Two of them broke off at that, and I heard them running as they did so, so they'd be able to loop around and get a head of me. So, they were going to try and herd me in, like they probably did on every other women they hunted.

My anger at them increased exponentially. Still, I wouldn't forget our plan.

I slowed down, enough so that they'd have time to get ahead of me, listening to where they went before making my way there. As I turned the corner of the next intersection, I saw them, lounging against the wall about halfway down it, expectant grins on their faces. Of course, while it would have been fun to pretend to go somewhere else, I couldn't do that. Not only would it defeat the purpose of the justice they deserved brought down upon them, but I wasn't even supposed to see them yet, anyway. So, I continued walking forward, hearing the two behind me follow. However, I also heard someone moving to block them – as I could see Emmett's form at the next intersection, I knew that it was Jasper behind me, my back-up, to be exact.

Once I could see the guys – the way a human would see them – I came to a full stop. I didn't pretend to show any fear, for I wasn't afraid. They were human, puny little insects that were so much weaker than I was. Showing fear to them was nothing more than a human reaction. They pretended not to notice me as they all greeted each other. The two who I didn't know the names of were Frank and John. They then pretended to just notice me.

“Well, look what we have here, boys,” said Lonnie, giving me a lust-filled look. “It seems this lovely lady is interested in getting to know us all a bit better.”

“The obvious sexual innuendo brought on a round of cruel laughter from them all, thinking that it would scare me. However, it had the exact opposite reaction. Instead of being scared, I snapped, my anger coming out in full force, my memories of when Royce and his friends had raped me coming to my mind at full fource, fueling my words to them.

“Is that how you do it, then?” I asked, my words cold, sharp, and angry. The words shut the guys up as they stared at me; I didn't need Edward's gift to know what they were thinking, either, for it was written on their faces. They were not only surprised that I wasn't scared stiff, but also wary.

“You stalk a girl who may be lost, herding her in, just so you can harm her,” I continued, my voice growing colder and colder with each word. “Di you get off on it? Does the idea of their pain excite you as you force your worthless self on them? Do you find a sexual release as you kill them? I mean, after all, I doubt you'd let them live, even if the idea of knowing that they'd feel shame and humiliation at your acts helps excite you as well. They know what you look like; you wouldn't want to not be able to have fun because you're in jail.”

I glared at them as they trembled with their fear, trying not to show it to me. It was obvious that they didn't care for this turn in events – they looked as though they were about to do something that would help get them out of this mess. I saw Emmett creeping forward, hearing Jasper do so behind me. I doubt the four saw this though; they focus seemed solely on me, and Lonnie.

Lonnie seemed to decide that he needed to get things back in control. I could tell that the fact that he'd lost the control in the first place had pissed him off. Rapists, after all, were all about control over their victims. It wasn't the sexual release that they got that they looked forward to, but the power they gained over their victims in forcing them to do something they didn't want to do.

I wasn't interested in anything he may or may not have to say. Apparently, he wasn't interested in saying anything either. Instead, he pulled out a knife, thinking that it would probably scare me. A look of hate crossed his face when he saw that his knife didn't scare me and he rushed at me. I sidestepped him, leaving a foot out for him to trip over. Her face planted to the ground as I made a motion toward Jasper and Emmett, a signal that we had decided upon beforehand.

When Jasper and Emmett appeared, I saw a dawning expression cross the faces of the three still standing. It was obvious, now, that they'd just screwed themselves because they got off on raping and killing women. They tried to run, but Jasper and Emmett were quick in grabbing them. I grabbed Lonnie from the ground, passing him over to Emmett with a muttered, “I'll deal with him last,” before taking the guy in Jasper's hands. This was another part of our plans. Because there would be blood, Jasper wouldn't be sticking around. Instead, he's be up on the rooftop with Alice, who had been videotaping ever since they stepped out of the bar. He'd also be manipulating their emotions so that they didn't try to run, though I doubted he'd be needed.

The one I'd taken from Jasper was John – he was red-haired, with a scar running down his cheek. He looked at me fearfully.

“P-p-please don't hurt me,” he whimpered, and I wrinkled my nose as the smell of urine invaded my delicate olfactory system. The bastard had just pissed himself. I glared at him.

“Did you leave the women alone and not hurt _them_ when they asked you not to?” I asked him, not needing to give him a chance to reply. I already knew the answer, seeing it in his eyes. He had always joined in on the rapes, and I couldn't see any regret about it, either. I leaned down and grabbed the knife that Lonnie had dropped, holding it up to his face. His eyes went wide as he began to fight my tight grasp, kicking at me as hard as he could, hoping that, if he hit me hard enough, I would drop him. I couldn't even feel his kicks, at least, not as something that would hurt. Instead, he ended up hurting himself as I heard a bone break somewhere in his foot. He screamed in pain, clawing at the wrist holding him up.

I put the knife into my pocket, then reached forward, easily grabbing one of his hands. Squeezing my own, I felt the bones break in it, before pulling on it harshly, hearing the pop as his shoulder dislocated itself. Then, though disgusted to do, I lowered my hand to his pelvic area, crushing the equipment between them before taking the knife and digging in there, using the medical knowledge I'd studied before to find and hit specific nerves, ones that would staunch any chances of him having an erection in the future, even if he got pharmaceutical help.

I threw him away from me after that, not as harshly as I wished to, but hard enough that his body did make a satisfactory thump against he wall, several bones cracking in his body. He didn't scream, though, having fainted from the pain beforehand.

I grabbed another guy, the one named Frank, who was a rather non-descript guy with very plain features. Like the other guy, he begged me not to hurt him, and, as I had with John, I asked him if he had granted any mercy to the women he'd helped violate. Unlike John, however, he actually tried to convince me that he had nothing to do with it, saying that this was his first time hanging out with Lonnie and the other two. My disgust of him rose at that, from the fact that he was actually trying to lie to me. The damage done to his body was even worse than I'd done to John, for I added in a few more broken bones, and more damaged nerves – he'd be lucky to walk again after I was done. I also made sure that he couldn't ever get a erection as well – that was plan for all of them, so that, even if they managed to avoid jail, they'd never be able to rape another woman again.

I added in a concussion to his list of injuries as I threw him away from me, grabbing Dick from Emmett. He didn't beg – it was as if he somehow knew that I wasn't going to let him go. Instead, as I held him, he glared at me, as if he could scare me into submission. I didn't bother being creative with him, simply doing the same injuries I'd done to the others before throwing him away from me. The cracks of his bones breaking as he hit the wall was satisfying to me as I finally got to Lonnie. Like Dick, he was glaring at me, and I somehow knew that I would have to be particularly creative with him. I didn't know why, but I got the feeling that he was someone without a conscious, who enjoyed raping and murdering women. I got the feeling that he was the ring leader of this little gang, that he'd actually taught them what to do.

As I grabbed him from Emmett, he spat at me. “They deserved it,” he growled. “They were just stupid sluts like you.” My hand tightened around his throat a fraction, just enough to stop him from talking as I decided to get as creative as I could with him. I broke every bone I could without killing him, making sure that his spine was messed up as well, and also making sure that he'd never be able to use his one arm again, along with paralyzing him from the waist down. I was tempted to just cut his male instrument off, but decided that he might not live if I did that, and just did the same thing that I done to the other three. If he was able to avoid jail, he was going to love how his new life would be going.

After throwing him into the wall with the others, I ran with Emmett to where Alice and Jasper were, for phase two of our plan. I'd heard the sirens coming closer as I'd finished with Lonnie, signaling that Alice had done her part of the plan, besides the filming. The four of us settled down to watch the show.

The police arrived first, with the ambulance right behind them, as well as a news van which must have been somewhere in the vicinity when the police got the call. The officers got out first, guns pulled and aimed at Lonnie and his friends, who, with Jasper's help, were beginning to awaken once again.

“Who are you?” one officer asked, though he was looking a bit sympathetic to their plight. I frowned, hoping that they wouldn't think that these pieces of trash didn't deserve being beaten. None of the rapists spoke, at least, not until Jasper sent a strong wave of honesty towards them. Suddenly, to the confused and shocked police, news crew, and paramedics, the four began to tell them the police everything they needed to know – such as the fact that they were rapists and murderers they were looking for, naming the names of all of their victims. Lonnie, as I had suspected, also admitted to the rapes and murders of other woman outside of Port Angeles.

Everyone was watching them, shocked, as they admitted to these deeds, the news crew filming it. They were disgusted when Lonnie and Dick began laughing about how they'd hurt two of the girls they'd attacked, going so far as to say that they were begging for what they had done to them. I wanted to go back down there, to continue to torture them, to kill them. I wanted to do this because I'd read about the two they were talking about in the papers, having noticed the stories not that long ago.

I wanted to kill them for saying something like that because the two girls were barely thirteen.

Emmett came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me, both a restraint and to comfort me. He knew what I was feeling, just as he knew that he couldn't allow me to do it. Not because it had been made clear to me that I wasn't to kill them – which made me realize that Edward was right to repeatedly say that, for he'd most likely known this due to his talent – but because of the news crew there, who were filming everything that was happening, just as Alice was.

The police had nothing more to say or do to the men, allowing the paramedics by. I saw two of them get sick over what they were hearing – the men were now going through the list of women they'd raped and killed. A third – a woman – was writing everything down, glaring at the men all the while. The paramedics weren't too careful about putting them on the stretchers, not caring of they hurt the men or not. It was obvious that they knew, just as everyone else, that these men were nothing short or worthless wastes of spaces.

Alice made a motion to Jasper, no longer able to take listening to them anymore. He set a large dose of sleepiness to them, practically knocking them out into unconsciousness. No one question the fact that they blacked out; it was obvious that they'd been hurt a whole lot. 

“Well,” said the female officer who'd been writing everything down. She was speaking to the only male who hadn't puked at what they heard, and doing so quietly. “I can honestly say that I do not think those guys will ever be allowed out of jail. And, if they don't go to jail, I don't think they'll ever be doing something like this again.”

“I have to wonder who it was that knocked them out,” the guy said, just as quietly. “They deserve a metal for ridding the streets of the pieces of trash those men are.”

“Somehow, I don't think that we'll be finding out,” the woman said. After that, she started ordering the others around, and Alice turned off the camera.

“Well,” she said. “I think that's it. We can probably go home now.”

I nodded my head, still resisting my instincts to go back down there and finish the job by killing them. I think Alice must've seen something of these actions, for she made a motion to Jasper, and I felt a sudden wave of calm go through me, helping me resist. I followed the others as we jumped down. I felt a lot better knowing that those monsters were no longer able to haunt these streets.

 _Edward owes me now_ I thought as we headed home. And, while I knew what I wanted for payment, I also knew that it wouldn't be happening. I knew that he would never leave his human alone. I would just have to figure out something else to request from him.


End file.
